The legacy of Krypton
by LeoPK
Summary: What would happen if Kal-El was found by the Kent's in 1908. Follow Clark Kent in his journey to become the legacy of Krypton.
1. Prologue

AN:

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please give me your reviews and suggestions for this, so that I can improve.

The story is an AU were Kal-El arrives om Earth in 1908 instead of 1980. This story was inspired based on many stories I came across here. There may be instances where you may find similarities with another story.

Now, onwards to the story.

 **DISCLAIMER**

All characters appearing in Superman and Justice League are copyright D.C Comics and Time Warner. I do not own any of it.

 **LINE BREAK**

 ** _Planet Krypton_**

"It's almost time my love."

Jor-El has just finished confirming the warp course waypoints on the ship's hyperdrive navigation computer. He and his wife will perish today but their child that symbolised their love for each other and the their hopes for fellow sentients will at least have a chance.

"Let me just look at him, please." Lara softly pleaded, her tears were flowing in singular streams down her cheeks and onto her son's little head, adorned with ashy and soft curly hair. "He's beautiful, Jor."

"He's our son, my love. Krypton's first free birth in centuries. He will be the embodiment of all that we have stood for. He is the ultimate evolution of our race."

Kryptonians were one of the most efficient civilisations in the known universe. They streamlined and perfected their population by manufacturing new-borns in birthing matrixes and their role in society were pre-selected based on the optimisation of their genes. It made for a controlled, communistic and extremely draconian society where everyone had a place. But the children of Krypton were robbed of any uniqueness and choice.

"This planet you've chosen, will he be a god amongst them." Lara solemnly stated.

"His cells will drink in the yellow sun's radiation, it will make him more powerful than I could have ever imagined. But unlike us, he will be free, Lara, and he will live to make his own choices, his destiny is his own making. He can choose to be a god and ruler, yes, or he can choose to be a symbol of hope, and he can inspire the Earthlings to achieve something greater than themselves."

Lara kissed the baby's head while cradling him close to her. She was about to leave her son to fend for himself in the vast and uncharted universe. She prayed to Rao for safe guidance and very reluctantly placed him in the chamber.

"One last thing." Jor-El pointed out.

Jor-El took the liberty of downloading all of Krypton's knowledge and history into a small vessel which he inserted into a console on the ship's instrument panel. He also created an interactive intelligence version of his and Lara's consciousness for their son to interact with when he was of age, and the conduit for that was also integrated into the small rock-shaped information vessel in the ship's console.The Codex.Construction crystals which were used to create the El technology were also stored in the ship and locked into Kal-El's complex genetic code.

"The ship is almost ready, the heat shield calibrations are almost complete, and the artificial gravity emulators are set to auto-adjust. Fuel is at the correct concentration levels. " He solemnly replied. Jor-El gave Lara a reassuring squeeze.

Kelex, the house's A.I. guardian and servant, materialised near them. "Master Jor-El and Mistress Lara, small earthquakes have been registered all throughout the region and stronger quakes are following them."

Jor-El's expression turned grim at the news. "It's happening." He said.

"You were right all along." Lara concurred. Then she remembered "I gave the schematics to Zor-El and he agreed to send Kara away as well."

"That is good, they will be the last bastions of our kind."

Jor-El was one of Krypton's greatest scientists. He and his wife Lara were a formidable think-tank. Their forward thinking, openness to change and near godly intelligence meant that the House of El was one of the driving reasons for Krypton's latest advancements and superiority over other civilisations. The House of El was among the most respected in Krypton until Jor-El predicted its impending doom. The High Council, consisting the other scientists and the Kryptonian houses dismissed his theory and stripped him from his position for blasphemy. Believing that Rao would never let anything so cataclysmic like that happen, the Council reasoned, and continued in mining the minerals from the planet's unstable core without any further reservations. Jor-El pointed out that their own arrogance will become their undoing, but his warnings fell upon deaf ears, sealing Krypton to its fate. He barely had enough time to scout for potential planets that he could send his son to, and even less time to design a craft that would take him there.

Jor-El gave some commands to the control panel. Two platforms with glove-shaped sensors rose out of the console, waiting for input.

Kissing his son's forehead for the last time, he moved to Lara and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's time Lara, we need to move fast." He pressed.

Jor-El and Lara put one hand each onto the glove-sensors which scanned and verified them both at a molecular level. The sensors retreated and the access doors of the ship started closing and the dome over their lab opened. The Crest of The House of El adorned the access doors proudly and magnificently. A countdown started on the main display panel of the command centre.

With the last digit, the thrusters on the ship ignited and began the slow ascent from the launch platform. Jor-El was monitoring the ship's critical sensors while Lara watched their baby slowly leave their home. When the ship cleared the dome, she couldn't hold it back anymore, Kryptonians were an emotionally cold and logical race but she was still a mother. A mother watching her only child leave her and the doomed world she loved. As tears flowed freely, Jor-El encircled her in a warm embrace.

"Goodbye, Kal-El." She managed to say between sobs.

"May Rao watch over you, my son."

The craft picked up speed and disappeared in the red and black sky above the El laboratory. The tremors all around the planet intensified and scathing lava geysers started shooting up from the trenches in the ground caused by the earthquakes.

Kal-El's ship reached escape velocity and started traversing deep space, when it completely escaped the system's gravitational pull red shards of electric energy enveloped the ship and seem to cackle around the outer skin. The wormhole projector on the front of the ship deployed itself and a portal opened some distance away, Kal-El's craft flew into the portal which promptly closed itself. It was now safe in hyperspace, journeying to the solar system.

Seconds later, another portal opened, created by Kara Zor-El's ship. Before the ship can reach the portal however, Krypton split along its axis and exploded in a supernova-like flash of sheer nuclear energy, the huge explosion hurled great chunks of glowing rocks outwards into space and a giant piece smashed into the front of the Zor-El spacecraft, knocking out the wormhole projector and shutting down the portal, while a few chunks of the rocks entered the wormhole. Due to the impact the craft veered off-course and had to adjust itself. The journey for Kara Zor-El was now going to take much longer due to the loss of the wormhole projector. She will have to make the trip towards Earth the traditional way. In the stasis chamber she slept, suspended in reality. She was tasked by Zor-El in protecting, guiding, nurturing and culturally shaping Kal-El as he grows up on Earth, she was supposed to arrive at the same time as Kal-El but fate dictated otherwise. Kal-El will forge his own path.

 **LINE** **BREAK**

 **Year - 1908**

Close to planet Jupiter, a portal opened and Kal-El's ship emerged out of hyperspace and began crossing the Solar System. The ship bypassed Jupiter, navigated through the asteroid belt and encroached on the final part of its long journey. Cloaking devices were automatically activated to hide the craft's electromagnetic signature and artificial meteorites were deployed around the ship to further mask the deception of the true nature of the ship's arrival. It worked, many astronomers concluded that it was just a freak meteor storm, such a thing was uncommon but there was no cause for any alarm since the meteors would burn up at re-entry over the state of Kansas

Martha Kent has just finished her evening prayers and was about to go inside when she felt a rumbling and a a change in the wind, when she looked up, she saw nothing but it looked like a huge meteorite just flew over her house, then a sudden quake. Jonathan and Martha ran out and saw a trench dug out in the field adjacent to their house.

"What the?!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"I'll get the shotgun!" Martha ran back in the house and returned with a pump-action shotgun.

"Gimme that!" Jonathan tried to reach for the shotgun but Martha batted his hand away.

"I got it first, dear, now let's go!" She gingerly followed the trench, finger on the trigger-guard. Reluctantly Jonathan followed behind her.

"Careful, we don't know what it is."

"Yes, I know that Jon." she remarked dryly.

The two followed the flaming trench until they reached the end, where there was a truck-sized capsule shaped thing with strange markings on the outside and a shield-like insignia on the front. The metal skin was smouldering from re-entry but remarkably intact.

"Quiet, I see something." Jon shushed quietly.

"I am quiet. What is it?"

"Some sort of ship maybe?"

"Is that because there's an 'S' on the front?"

"Oh funny, seriously though, this doesn't look like a ship."

"I know what you mean Jon, should we call the sheriff?"

"Yes." Jon nodded, but for some reason neither of them walked away and continued staring in bemused wonder at the alien craft for quite a while.

Suddenly, an antennae probe rose out of an outer panel on the craft's body, it then began beam scanning the immediate environment and locked onto the two humans beside the craft. The probe scanned them up and down and recognised the presence of a weapon. A defensive tractor beam shot out of the antennae and seized the weapon from the human female's hands.

"Oh my God! We're gonna die!" Martha cried.

"Okay, okay, honey, don't panic. If it wanted to kill us it would've already!" Jon reasoned albeit half-heartedly, trying to be calm but inwardly fearing for their lives.

At this point a holographic model of a humanoid male and female, both with black, slightly curly, wavy hair and striking blue eyes were projected out from the probe and stood in front of the Kents who were now white-faced with shock and awe.

The tall, black-haired male started speaking, "Bonjour, Guten Tag, Saluto, Hello, Namaste, Kamusta…." he continued greeting in many languages repeatedly.

Martha found her tongue and blurted out "Hello?"

The male recognised Martha, "Ah, English, how do you do? My name is Jor-El and this is my wife Lara, we are of the House of El, we are from the planet Krypton. Krypton is approximately 108 light years from the planet Earth."

Jon was still in a state of surprise, "108 light years?! What kind of sorce-"

"Shush!" Martha interjected with a light elbow to Jon's side, it would be a warm day in Alaska before they forgot their manners. "Greetings Jor-El and Lara, my name is Martha Kent and this is my husband Jonathan Kent. I apologise for our manners, we don't usually get visitors like you in this part of town." She smiled.

"Ah, no need to apologise, we are not here to cause harm but we need to be sure the arrival of this ship remains discreet." Jor-El said in a soft voice which drew intrigue from the Kents.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"This ship carries a cargo that is precious to us, and we know that your Earth governments may act out in a hostile manner against his arrival." Lara explained.

"His?" Martha and Jon said simultaneously.

"Yes, this ship carries our baby son. His name is Kal-El and he is the last male survivor of our race. We sent him here to protect him against the annihilation of our planet." Jor-El answered.

Martha and Jon were visibly saddened by Jor-El's revelation and waves of sympathy radiated from their eyes. After a moment of silence, Martha spoke first "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. So you two are-"

"Perished? Yes." Lara confirmed. "What you see are holographic,a three-dimensional representations of our consciousness and physical appearance."

"Wow." Jonathan responded, awed by the technology but still pained from knowing that they are both gone. "I hope you two are in peace." He offered.

"Thank you for your sentiments, Jonathan." Jor-El and Lara smiled.

"Jonathan and Martha of the house Kent. We have something to request of you." Jor-El stated.

Martha's woman intuition already knew what the request was and her face lit up in a small smile. Jon was slow to the catch and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, what is it?" Jonathan queried.

"We ask you to take our child and raise, love and nurture him as you would your own."

Martha's eyes were moistening at what she just heard. Her prayers have been answered and knowing she would help other people at the same time almost overwhelmed her with joy. Before Jonathan could even blink she answered Lara. "Yes, of course, we would be more than happy to adopt him!"

Jon turned to her "Are you sure honey? This isn't the most normal adoption process out there you know."

"Yes, I'm more than sure dear, this is what we both have wanted for years now right?" she pleaded.

"Of course…well all right." He seemed to contemplate his words but broke out into a smile. "You're gonna be a mother dear!" Jon hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead, his own heart bursting with affection.

"What does he look like?" Martha asked through teary eyes.

"Why don't you come see him?" Jor-El invited. The access doors lunged to the side and opened in a slight hiss. Martha and Jon walked over to the entrance and saw the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Sleeping inside was a small, cute and adorable baby boy with black curly hair, they were taken with wonder and admiration towards their foster child.

"He's, he's beautiful Jon."

"He's our son, my love." Jonathan assured.

Martha expressed her gratitude for them, "Thank you, thank you Jor-El and Lara. Thank you for giving us the gift of a son that we can share our love with."

"You're welcome. We are also thankful that it is you who found Kal-El and it is you who will raise him into a man. We ask that you imbue upon him the principles of freedom and teach him how to make his own choices. We also ask that you only tell him of his true parentage when you know he can handle it, we want him to grow up as a human with only earthly influences and without any of the burden that will be bestowed upon him when he realises he is the last of his kind."

Jor-El then went on to concisely explain the differences between Kryptonians and Earthlings, he especially highlighted the otherworldly traits and abilities that Kal-El will possess due to his physiology. Jon and Martha were taken aback when they learnt of how their newly adopted son will have fantastic power beyond anything they could imagine. And they expressed silent concern at how they were going to raise a child who can lift a ton at five. Jor-El also told them that his lifespan will be likely measured in centuries and his powers will exponentially increase as he grows older and possibly reach godly levels of dominance. Jon and Martha assured the two Kryptonians that they will raise Kal-El to cherish the core values and morals pillared by love, understanding, compassion and reverence for all that is living, and further emphasizing their belief in the golden rule of how to treat others;Love and serve others as you would love and serve yourself.Relieved and gratified Jor-El and Lara in turn promised them that they will take the main responsibility of educating Kal-El of his true bloodline and origin when he was ready, giving over the Codex in the Kent's possession until Kal-El was ready to learn.

"Uhmm, Jor? What does the 'S' stand for? And how did you know all those languages when you just crashed here?" Jon asked. Martha herself wanted to know the answer to this question too.

"The 'S'? I am not sure what you mean by that."

"The 'S', you know, this symbol on the front. The 'S', in the pentagon."

"Ah, I understand. It is not the letter 'S', even though the in the English alphabet it is an 'S', on Krypton it is the ancient crest of the House of El. And as for the second question we monitored this planet for weeks, before landing." Jor explained.

"Oh. Right." Jon conceded.

Martha was cradling the sweet little child in her arms and wrapped him in a red blanket adorned with the House El crest. Jor-El and Lara gave out instructions on how to hide the spacecraft Kal-El arrived in. The sophisticated cloaking technology would make the craft completely invisible to anyone and anything unless you already knew it was there they explained. Jon proposed that he could put the craft in a storm cellar inside their barn. Jor-El agreed but he also extended the fact that the craft itself can be used as a storm cellar just in case the need arises.

"May Rao watch over you Kal-El."

Jor-El and Lara said their farewells and the hologram projector switched off. The spacecraft turned invisible again and the two new parents started walking back to the house.

"So, what do we name him?" Martha mused.

As if hearing the question the baby stirred and opened his big cerulean eyes and gurgled. Both parents looked at him in wonder.

"Oh hey cutie!" Martha whispered lovingly.

"Hi, did we wake you up?" Jon added, poking the baby's nose with his finger. The baby laughed the most adorable little laugh and reached to squeeze Jon's finger. Jon gulped in silent adoration. "I think I love him more than I love you dear." He teased.

"Me too." Martha agreed.

"Clark Kent."

"Hmm?"

"Clark Kent." Jonathan repeated.

"Clark Kent, I like that. Hello Clark." She caressed and lightly squeezed his fat cheeks. "I am your mother Martha and he is your dad Jonathan." Little Clark Kent just laughed at hearing his mother's loving voice and his eyelids started fluttering, slowly letting out a small yawn and falling back to a silent slumber.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **AN**

Well that's it for the first chapter. Please give me your feedback on this.


	2. Prologue 2

**AN**

Thanks for checking this story out. English is not my native language so you may find a few mistakes within the fic. Please point those out so that I can fix it.

Now without further Ado...

 **DISCLAIMER**

All characters appearing in Superman and Justice League are copyrights of D.C Comics and Time Warner. I do not own any of it.

 **LINE BREAK**

Prologue two \- Settling in

"You know dear, I still can't believe that just happened." remarked Jonathan. After taking a seat at the table in their kitchen.

"Yes, I know. Out of all the places in the world, he arrived right here at our backyard, it's like all our prayers for a child have finally, been answered." Martha replied to her husband. Cradling Clark closer to her and trying to find something to feed him.

"Are you sure we can do this Martha. We are taking care of a baby who is literally out of this world." Jonathan wondered out loud.

"Uh-huh" Martha replied absent-mindedly, still searching. "Ah... Here it is." As she placed a bowl over the table top and poured some warm porridge into it. And she started feeding him.

"Are you, even, listening to a word I'm saying" Jon stated while watching his wife take care of the baby, his baby. And he couldn't stop the smile forming on his face seeing this.

"Yes, I have and I don't see why you are over thinking about it. Just think of it as if god have answered to our prayers and gifted us with a baby. Well, a super baby from outer space. Besides what do you suggest we do. We can't just abandon him after promising his parents, that we'll take care of their child. Now can we?" She replied still feeding Clark, who is now finishing up his second bowl with no sign of stopping. She chuckled at the porridge smeared face of her son. 'Her son', she liked the sound of that.

"I guess, you're right. We can't abandon him after all he's been through." He replied mulling over the message that came with the ship.

"Of course I'm right. You should know that by now." replied as she continued to feed him.

"I guess now it's time for the most important question." Jonathan stated seriously.

That got Martha's attention. "Oh. And that would be"

"When do I get a chance in feeding him, you've been hogging him all day!" exclaimed Jonathan.

Martha laughed at that. "Don't you worry about that. You'll get a turn in feeding him when he's 30 years old. Now he is all mine, isn't that right, Clark?" she replied. Making the baby gurgle in between his slurping.

"Please, hun." Jonathan pleaded with his best impression of puppy dog eyes.

Martha laughed a bit more and gave in. "Alright, you can feed him for a few minutes. I need to wash these dishes anyway." She replied while handing Clark over to Jon's eager hands.

"Hey, there kiddo. Aren't you glad you've got away from your mother?" Jonathan joked. Which earned him a slap on the back of his head from his wife and a giggle from his son.

"Speaking of mothers, how are we going to explain the fact we have a baby to everyone?" Martha wondered out loud.

"Well, I've been thinking about it. We could just say that a baby fell from the sky right in front of our doorstep" he replied with a straight face.

Martha rolled her eyes and replied "Ha ha Jonathan, that was hilarious. Now seriously what are we going to tell the others?"

"We could just say, we had him in secret. It's not like we have visitors that often. And we could say the mail got lost or something." He replied while trying to feed his son who was more interested in getting it all over himself and his father than eat it.

Martha chuckled "You should see yourself, Jon. The two of you are so adorable. I really wish I could save this moment like that pictures we saw in the paper"

"You mean like using whatever that made Jor-El's message or using those cameras?" questioned Jon

"Hmmm... Do you think there might be something like that in the ship?" She asked still chuckling at Clark

"Maybe. We could always check if there's anything in it?" He asked back while handing Clark the spoon to keep him occupied.

"I don't know. I mean there are a lot of people who couldn't do that." She replied half-heartedly while wiping her son's face, who is now looking at the spoon as if it holds the secrets of the universe.

"You know what, let's take a look inside and see if there's anything in it." Jon stated.

"Are you sure, dear?" She asked after making sure all the mess got cleaned.

"I guess so. I mean there is no problem in checking. Who knows what's there inside? For all I know, we might even find a couple of clean Superbaby clothes or something inside." He replied.

"You are not gonna stop calling him Superbaby, any time soon now, are you?" Martha deadpanned.

"Nope." He stated matter of factly. "I ain't gonna stop calling him that. Isn't that right Superbaby?" He finished playfully bopping Clark's nose. Earning him a squeak from the now named 'Superbaby'.

"Well alright then. Let's check it out tomorrow" She said picking up Clark who was dozing off with the spoon tightly in his grasp.

"Yeah, it's been a busy day already, for everyone. And as new parents, we should make sure Clark gets his sleep properly" He stated realizing how late it has gotten.

"Well, come on young man, it's time for bed" she told Clark seriously.

"He's Superbaby hon." Jonathan interrupted her.

"Fine. Come on Superbaby it's time for bed, there, Happy?" Martha said the last part to her husband. While she lifted Clark up, who looked up with his adorable baby blue eyes and squealed at her.

Jonathan couldn't fight off the smile that was forming on his face. Seeing his wife taking up the role of a mother like it was second nature to her. After turning off everything and making sure everything is locked he followed after them, he just hoped the life he had now stayed the same for the years to come.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Are you ready hun?" Jonathan asked his wife. As he and his wife neared the hidden ship.

After the last night's events, the family of three took a well-deserved rest and woke up much later than usual. Martha rose earlier than Jonathan and Clark, and she cooked a breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon, and eggs for themselves and banana cinnamon porridge for Clark. They took turns in feeding their son and were amused by his never ending appetite. After breakfast, they decided to go out and do what they put off last night.

"Yes, I am. And quit worrying about me, let's just get this over with already." She replied to her husband's query while rocking Clark back and forth.

"Alright then, here goes nothing"Jonathan replied and placed his hand over the ship, causing it to become visible.

"So, you do know a way to get this door to open, Right?" Martha questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Jonathan cupped his chin, contemplating on what to do, and finally, he replied "Nope. I'm not sure what I have to do to get this open. It's not like it came with instructions."

"Great." She deadpanned over her husband's reply. She would have slapped him over his head if Clark wasn't in her hand. "Now what do we do, smarty-pants?"

Hearing the tone of his wife he knew that he'd be in trouble if he doesn't answer her carefully. "Maybe we can ask Jor-El to open this?". Hearing no complaints from his wife he tried calling out. "Hmmm... Hello, Jor-El it's me Jonathan, you know the guy you met yesterday. Ummm... I was just wondering if there's anything inside the ship that Clark can use now? So... umm, could you open this door please."

He waited a few minutes for any kind of sign. When nothing happened he turned around and faced his wife. "Well... That didn't work"

"Oh yes, I can see that it didn't work."

"Oh... Well if you think you can get it open, then, please be my guest" He replied with an exaggerated bow.

"My...Aren't you a gentleman" She replied rolling her eyes at him, which earned herself a wink, and she moved towards the ship. She ran her eyes along the smooth surface and found an odd square-shaped pattern at a particular point. After thinking it through she placed Clark's hand over the pattern.

The ship hummed to life. Suddenly, an antennae probe rose out of an outer panel of the craft's body, similar to what happened last night and scanned them.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at her husband, who was doing his best impression of a fish, challengingly. The sound made the ship woke up Clark, making him squeal and gurgle out.

"How did you know what to do?" He accused his wife, baffled by what he just saw. "This explains the mystery of, why men can't understand women. You all came from outer space as well!" Which got him a jab to the ribs by his wife.

"I remembered Jor-El saying something about only Clark can open this. So, I gave it a shot." She replied with a smug smile for getting one over her husband again.

Before he could think of a good comeback the images of Jor-El and Lara appeared before them. Spooked of by their sudden appearance, the Kent's were at a loss for words.

"Hello, Jonathan Martha Kal-El. How can we be of service?" Lara stated.

Getting over her shock quickly Martha replied first "Hello, Lara Jor-El. We couldn't help but wonder about a few things and thought we should clarify it with you"

"We will answer whatever questions you have?" Lara answered.

"You said that Kryptonians were more advanced than us, humans. So, that would mean what may be bizarre to us, humans, would be considered normal for you, Kryptonians. So, we were wondering what we should be expecting from Kal." Jonathan asked best as he could without trying to provoke whatever's making this image. He was certain that if he were to make it mad it'd be the last thing he'd ever do.

"Your queries regarding Kal-El is admirable. As we have stated earlier Kryptonians are the Apex of evolution. We are stronger, faster and more intelligent than humans under home conditions. With the presence of your yellow sun, I've calculated that a Kryptonians abilities can increase exponentially. From my understanding, we might have additional abilities not found in normal conditions be present as well." Jor-El started his explanation.

"We are born by using a specialized birthing chamber. The Codex, picks the characteristics of the house you are born into. I was programmed to be the part of the Kryptonian Military guild like my family, whereas the house of El is part of the Science guild who are the ruling party in Krypton. For those who were born in to the military guild, we are born to have higher muscular build and quicker responses and is able to tolerate harsher environments. And those in science guild prefer to use their intellect." Lara continued after Jor-El.

"If it weren't for us Kal-El would have been born with only the choice of joining the Science guild. What we have provided Kal-El the greatest gift anyone in Krypton could have, the freedom of choice. He gets to follow whatever he chooses to believe in." Jor-El explained.

"As he's born without any of these predefined by the Codex, Kal-El would have both characteristics of the guilds. And with the yellow sun powering him, in time he could theoretically be stronger and more durable than anything I can compare to, and be as smart as, or even smarter than, Brainiac" He continued, surprising the Kent's.

"Brainiac? What's a Brainiac?" Questioned Jonathan.

"Brainiac is a planetary-wide supercomputer, a machine, that was designed by the combined efforts of the most brilliant minds in Krypton. Brainiac has a "12th-level intellect", allowing calculation abilities, enhanced memory and advanced understanding of mechanical engineering, bio-engineering, physics and other theoretical and applied sciences, as well as extensive knowledge of various alien technologies. For comparison, you could say that the population of Earth as a whole constitutes a 6th-Level intelligence." stated Jor-El.

"If this, Brainiac was so smart, as you said, then why didn't it warn anyone about the coming end of Krypton? It could have saved a lot of people if it had warned everyone in advanced" Martha questioned. From what little she could comprehend, this 'Brainiac', could have saved everything and this child in her hand wouldn't have been an orphan. And from the looks of it, her husband too have come to the same conclusion as well. She was heartbroken when she looked down at Clark, who was trying to reach out to the recordings of his parents as if they were there.

"When Jor-El broke into Brainiac's central unit to download all of Krypton's data he discovered that Brainiac had lied to the council so that it could secretly download itself into a satellite and escape the planet's destruction, rather than be ordered to waste time preparing an evacuation plan." Stated Lara shocking the Kent's. "According to it's programming, the survival of "Krypton's knowledge" is more important than that of its people. It had sensed the imminent destruction of the planet. In its mind, as long as the records of Krypton existed, the loss of the planet itself and all its living inhabitants was acceptable. It also knew that if word of Krypton's impending doom escaped, it would be forced to calculate a way to stop this, which Brainiac knew to be impossible as it wouldn't have time to save all of Krypton's history and would only distract it from the more essential task of saving Krypton's records."

Lara's answer made the Kent's horrified at the thought. How could a machine make such a decision? A decision which ultimately lead to the destruction of an entire race.

"That's just horrible... So many people... I... I can't even imagine" Martha sobbed out, holding Clark closer for comfort.

Jonathan embraced his wife and asked "Do you think, Brainiac is out there and do you think, he will come after Kal?" He was worried about this, thing coming after his family.

"Negative. From what I've understand, the wormhole that brought Kal-El here did more than shorten the distance. It also brought him back in time as well. The exact period he has transposed is unknown. There by, the probability of Brainiac coming here now are near zero." Answered Jor-El.

"Well, that's one problem we don't have to worry about right now." Jonathan said with a sigh. He was relieved a little in hearing that from Jor-El. And slightly surprised, knowing that his son should have arrived at a different timeline than he's now. He looked at his wife and realized that, they have gone off topic. "By the way, we were wondering if there's anything inside the ship that might be useful for taking care of Kal?"

"Negative. We could only send out a few things along with Kal-El without hindering the transportation. But we've been able to locate a Kryptonian scout ship somewhere in the northern hemisphere. It should house whatever Kal may need in the future." Lara answered Jonathan's question.

The Kent's were slightly disappointed that there wasn't anything else inside but, never the less, they were happy in just having Clark in their lives.

"By the way, when do you think Kal will start showing his power?" Jonathan asked before he forgets.

"By the rate at which his cells are accumulating the solar radiation, it would happen slowly at first. Later it will increase as he grow older." Jor-El answered.

"Before we go, there's something that've been bothering me. Why do the two of you speak as if you don't have any emotions?" This was something that's been bothering Martha for a while now.

"The answer to that is two folds. Kryptonians have emotions just like humans, but they are taught from an early age to suppress them and rely on logics instead. And also we've designed this interface to act as a guide for Kal-El. We couldn't afford the time to add our emotions to it without hindering the results" Lara answered to Martha's question.

"I think we should head back, hun. It's about time for everyone to start their day." Jonathan whispered to his wife. "We don't want anyone to notice us." He continued. Reminding Martha that they could not stay out for long.

"Yes, I think we should go back." She whispered back. She adjusted Clark over her shoulder and walked towards the ship and said "Thank you, Lara Jor-El for telling all of this to us. I think it's best for everyone here, that Kal be the one to talk to you next time."

"Very well. It's the best course of action"Jor-El stated, before they disappeared along with the ship. Leaving Kent's alone in their backyard.

"Well, I guess that's over?" Jonathan remarked, breaking the awkward silence that permitted around them.

"Uh-huh" She replied absent-mindedly still mulling over what she had just learned right now.

"Alright then, come on let's get you and Clark inside. And afterwards, I should probably go to the town and get a few things for our newest member." Jonathan commented again. Bringing his wife out of her musings. "Look hun, whatever happened, happened. We can't change the past, all we can do is make a better future for our son. So, let's put everything that happened here at the back of our minds and keep moving forward." He finished, looking right at his wife's eyes.

She thought over what Jonathan has said and finally replied. "I guess, you have a point. Let's just make sure Clark gets to live the life his parents have wished for." She finished with a kiss on her son's forehead. She vowed to herself that she'd take care of their child as best as she can.

"Well then, let's go inside. We are burning daylight here! We have lots to do." Jonathan said bringing his family back inside. He was unsure what's in store for them in the future but he was sure that the coming years are going to be the best years of his life. And he couldn't be happier.

"Oh and don't forget to hide the ship inside our barn, dear" Martha reminded him before she got inside.

Jonathan looked back at the ship and the barn house. "You'll help me move this, won't you dear?" Jonathan called back. "Dear?" He called again after hearing no response. "I guess, I'll go get the ropes" He grumpily said to no one in particular.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **AN**

That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will move this story along a lot faster than this and will have a time skip.

Thank you for all the reviews. And as always all reviews are welcomed. And I don't think I can keep a schedule going for this fic. I'll try updating this as often as I can.


End file.
